koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Azusa Takatsuka
Azusa Takatsuka (高塚 梓, Takatsuka Azusa) is the main protagonist of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. The player can change her name and birthday to their preferences, but she will be referred to by her default name in official media. She is the first Black Dragon Priestess protagonist in the series. Role in Game Azusa was born and raised in the modern world's Tokyo. She has spent most of her life with her grandmother since her parents are often busy with their professions overseas. Several months before the main narrative takes place, her grandmother collapsed and was admitted to the local hospital. Her grandmother underwent surgery and continues to sleep in a coma. Thanks to a brief exchange with a passing stranger, Azusa keeps her hopes high for her grandmother's recovery. She tries to make do by herself by regularly going to school and visiting her grandmother. It is during one of her hospital visits that she is summoned to the parallel world by Kudan. Shortly afterwards, Darius and Tora kidnap her. Azusa tries to escape but soon realizes she is in a foreign land when she runs into vengeful spirits. Her dragon god manifests her weapon into existence and she uses it to defend herself. The Demon Clan grant her hospitality when she faints and brief her on her surroundings and priestess duties. Azusa is told that her path back home can be opened by gathering yin energy from defeated vengeful spirits. She believes her caretakers' words and stays faithful to her task for three weeks. In between her duties, she has a premonition of the spiritually possessed and defends a youth suffering its symptoms. He can't remember his real name so Azusa names him Kohaku after the color of his eyes (topaz). She accompanies the Demon Clan to the White Dragon Priestess summoning at Mount Atago. A powerful barrier obstructs their infiltration, so Darius uses his mask to control Azusa and forces her to summon the Black Kirin. She comes to and is pained to see the people injured by the divine beast's rampage. She fails to stop Darius from destroying the Dragon Gems, but protects Kudan and the newly donned White Dragon Priestess, Chiyo. The Demon Clan drag her with them during their retreat. Realizing that she has been used, Azusa protests to her benefactors' terrorism and demands her freedom. Darius sees there is no reasoning with her and knocks her unconscious, placing her in handcuffed solitary confinement within his mansion. The incident leaves Azusa questioning the truth behind her priestess duties, which she later learns to have been partially deceived. Azusa shall remain a priestess until the major conflict in the capital is settled. Determined to properly fulfill her duties and to atone for the damage she involuntarily caused, she wishes to reunite with Chiyo –someone who is placed into similar circumstances– to better understand the parallel world. Thanks to Kohaku, Tora, and Murasame, her wish is granted six days later. The priestesses' spiritual link increases through their brief reunion, allowing Kudan to summon Azusa directly into the military compound. The commander-in-chief interrogates her for information regarding the Demon Clan's headquarters, but Azusa can only provide vague descriptions and repeat information from previous intelligence reports. He orders the priestesses to work with the Elite Squad to cleanse vengeful spirits from the capital and to reside within a military residence henceforth. As she bonds with her assigned comrades in the Elite Squad during their investigations and vengeful spirit exterminations, the military spreads propaganda of the priestesses' exploits throughout the imperial capital. Azusa begins to doubt the commander-in-chief when he announces the construction of the Force Protection Squad, a militia under his command that allegedly utilizes the gods' powers to subjugate foreigners. Her suspicions strengthen when she sees new recruits become spiritually possessed before her eyes at a fireworks display. A group of zealous citizens stage an armed protest to the military's censorship for the squad, Chiyo is mysteriously knocked unconscious and sent to the hospital, and Katagiri pushes for Azusa to become a figurehead general. Throughout these occurrences, Azusa and the Elite Squad are told to resume their assignment and are never given detailed information regarding the Force Protection Squad. Darius and company privately appear to her during the ball to celebrate her military position. Sensing that she has a better grasp of her surroundings, they tell her to lift the Four Gods seal around Ryounkaku to witness the truth kept from her. Kudan agrees to assist her by telling her the location of each god talisman, and the Elite Squad look the other way while the talismans are being removed. Once the seal is lifted, Azusa sneaks away from the military residence during the twilight hours of September 1 to rendezvous with the Demon Clan. They knock out the guards to reach Ryounkaku's basement, where it is revealed to her that the Force Protection Squad are people who are directly exposed to the miasma of The Fallen God Kagutsuchi. People who are too weak to withstand its influences become spiritually possessed berserkers who are haphazardly unleashed into the capital. Kagutsuchi has gathered enough power to unleash its full power and tears apart the skyscraper, threatening to bury everyone inside its basement. The main story splits into two major paths at this point. In the majority of the story routes, Chiyo disappears after she uses the last of her powers to erect a barrier to protect the people within the skyscraper and repair the Dragon Gems. The main male cast are mystically donned this era's Eight Guardians and are entrusted to Azusa. During the default route, the Demon Clan have fulfilled their objective and abandon the premise. Azusa tries to unite the guardians yet Kagutsuchi's disastrous miasma is corrupting the capital at an alarming rate. She runs out of time and decides to face the malevolent deity with her comrades in the Elite Squad. The military personnel evacuate the citizens while Azusa uses her strengthened priestess powers to summon Kagutsuchi towards her. They succeed, and Azusa is immediately teleported back to the modern world. She hopes everyone will do well when she reunites with her awakened grandmother. In the best ending, Azusa and Chiyo combine their priestess powers to safely evacuate everyone from Ryounkaku. Since Azusa interrupted Chiyo's last gamble, the Dragon Gems remain broken. Even so, Azusa's companions unite under the common goal to slay the evil god. The group save the capital, and the Black Dragon grants Azusa the choice of staying in the parallel world or returning home. She wishes to return home yet is hesitant to leave without witnessing the capital's repairs. One day, during her stay at the military residence, Chiyo invites her to meet her lover at Café Haikaraya. Her companions have staged a surprise party to personally thank and congratulate Azusa for her achievements as a priestess. They hope she enjoys her stay in the parallel world for as long as she wishes. Alternate Fates *Depending on the character, Azusa either stays in the parallel world or goes back home in romance endings. Three endings result in her getting married. *Several premature bad endings can be seen if the player fails to meet the main story objectives. Alternatively, the player can view them in the Events tab within the Extras menu. Character Information Personality Quotes Talismans During the player's first playthrough, her birthday decides her starting element talisman. Choosing to start a new game after completing the game once with any ending automatically unlocks the rest of the elements. Azusa's talismans share the same key visuals and stats. Distinguishing characteristics between them are the names and background color based on the element. Her talismans are the only ones to change their appearance based on their levels. Wood is pictured below as an example for all elemental types. Gallery Azusa-modern-haruka6.jpg|Modern world portrait Azusa-ball-haruka6.jpg|Military ball portrait Category:Haruka Characters